You Can't Hide Your Feeling, Shizu chan!
by Rheinny del Zialiony
Summary: Shizuo tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari Izaya. Tapi Izaya akan mendapatkan pembalasannya. My first fanfic. Warning: Shounen-ai dan nggak bermutu.


**- You Can't Hide Your Feeling, Shizu-chan! ****-**

**A Durarara! Fanfiction**

**By Magic Meister**

**My first fanfic. Tolong bantuannya kepada para senpai-senpai untuk pembuatan fic yang lebih baik. *membungkuk***

**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita**

**Pairing: Shizaya = Shizuo X Izaya**

**Rated: T (?)**

**Warning: OOC, Shounen-ai, typo bertebaran, alur nggak jelas, dan cerita abal sok romantis.**

**Summary: Shizuo tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong kepada Izaya. Tapi Izaya pasti akan merasakan pembalasannya.**

- You Can't Hide Your Feeling, Shizu-chan! -

Ikebukuro tidak pernah tidur. Walau sekarang sudah jam setengah duabelas malam, tetap saja masih banyak orang yang berkeliaran. Hanya sekedar untuk jalan-jalan, pacaran, kumpul-kumpul bersama geng, atau mencari kepala yang hilang (?). Biasanya kegiatan ini baru berakhir menjelang fajar. Terutama untuk anak muda.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang Orihara Izaya malam ini. Cowok berambut hitam yang biasanya cengar-cengir sendiri itu, berjalan lunglai melewati jalan di belakang pertokoan. Ia berjalan seperti zombie yang kekenyangan. Padahal malam itu, udara tidak begitu dingin. Enak untuk jalan-jalan malam. Tapi sekarang dia hanya ingin tidur.

"Sial… Kenapa di malam yang menyenangkan ini, aku malah lemas begini?" gumamnya.

Kesialan Izaya bertambah bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sebuah sofa 3 tempat duduk bekas berwarna hijau bermotif loreng-loreng macan dari langit. Untung Izaya berhasil menghindar sebelum sofa besar itu mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. 'Oh, tidak. Kenapa Shizu-chan harus muncul di saat seperti ini?'

Si pelempar sofa itu mematahkan rokok yang sedang ia hisap sambil berjalan ke arah Izaya. Rokok yang ia patahkan, ia buang ketanah. Kemudian berakhir dengan injakan sadis dari sepatu mahal Heiwajima Shizuo. Dengan penuh nafsu seorang seme yang siap menyerang uke-nya, ia menggeram. "Iizaayaa-kuun~!"

"Oh, selamat malam Shizu-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Tidak baik lho, berkeliaran sampai selarut ini untuk cowok imut sepertimu!" walau Izaya sedang merasa kurang fit, tetap saja, baginya membuat seorang Heiwajima Shizuo marah adalah hal yang sangat menarik.

Diejek seperti itu bukan faforit Shizuo. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan mencabut sebuah street sign penunjuk jalan bertuliskan Stasiun Ikebukuro 500 m. "Jangan mengejekku! Dan jangan panggil aku Shizu-chan, Izaya!"

Izaya membalasnya dengan senyum liciknya. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Shizu-chan! Bagaimana jika kau diapa-apakan oleh oom-oom mesum di jalan? Atau seorang stalker? Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab? Masa aku harus menikahimu?"

"Diam kau tikus!"

"Dan jangan marah-marah terus! Keriput di mukamu akan tambah parah. Dan kalau boleh kuberi saran, sebaiknya kau mulai memikirkan untuk memakai krim anti penuaan." Kemudian Izaya mengeluarkan pisau lipat kesayangannya. Ia merasa akan segera dicium dengan penuh 'kasih sayang' oleh palang besi yang dipegang cowok berseragam bartender di depannya itu.

"IZAAAYAAA!"

Shizuo menerjang Izaya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia mengangkat street sign-nya tinggi-tinggi. Dengan penuh keyakinan, ia akan menghajar wajah ganteng tapi nyebelin milik Izaya dalam sekejap. Tapi sayangnya, ayunan Shizuo meleset. Wajah ganteng Izaya tidak berhasil ia hajar. Dengan mudahnya Izaya mengelak dari serangan maut bagaikan kamehameha itu. Akhirnya yang menjadi korban adalah sebuah boks telefon yang ada di samping Izaya.

Shizuo melihat boks telefon yang sudah ringsek itu dengan muka ganas. "Jangan lari kau!"

Izaya segera menyerang balik Shizuo. Sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda, ia menghunus pisau lipat kecil miliknya serasa menghunus katana. Cowok yang kadang suka kurang ajar itu berlari kearah Shizuo. Shizuo terpojok. Street sign-nya nyangkut di boks telefon malang berwarna senada dengan street sign-nya itu. Secara teori, Shizuo akan habis di detik berikutnya.

Tapi teori kadang tidak sesuai dengan prakteknya. Mata Shizuo terbelalak kaget. Bukan sebuah tusukan atau pun sayatan yang ia dapat. Orihara Izaya terjatuh tepat di depan matanya. Atau lebih spesifiknya, terjatuh kearah Shizuo berdiri. Dan hilanglah keseimbangan Shizuo.

Gedubrak! Sound effect yang tidak elit itu mengiringi kejadian mengagetkan bagi Shizuo. Izaya terjatuh menimpanya. Ia pingsan. Ok, jika ada orang lewat di tempat itu, mereka terlihat seperti –ehm- sedang berpelukan mesra. Dengan posisi Izaya di atas, dan Shizuo di bawah. Posisi yang sudah lama dinanti oleh fujoshi seperti Karisawa Erika.

Otak Shizuo agak terlambat merespon kejadian itu. Selama sepuluh detik ia terdiam, tidak melakukan gerakan apapun. Lima detik kemudian mukanya berubah menjadi merah dan diiringi oleh mulut yang terbuka lumayan lebar. Dan tepat di detik ke-duapuluh, Shizuo berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Bahkan bagi orang yang berada dalam radius sekitar 100 meter dari TKP, itu terdengar seperti raungan serigala yang sedang diintip oleh rubah mesum.

"Aaargh!" Dengan kekuatan supernya, Shizuo melempar Izaya kesamping lalu buru-buru berdiri dan angkat kaki sebanyak lima langkah dari posisinya dengan terburu-buru. Baginya kejadian barusan lebih menyeramkan daripada dikeroyok Slasher ataupun digoda banci.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?" Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Izaya.

Shizuo menunggu selama beberapa saat sambil mencengkram kedua lengannya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. 'Apa yang ia lakukan? Hiii… Aku berpe…' Shizuo tidak ingin melanjutkan pikirannya. Ia takut akan epilepsi jika melanjutkan kalimat tersebut. Cowok yang dulu sering gonta-ganti pasangan –maksudku- pekerjaan itu mengerjapkan matanya atas pemandangan yang ia lihat di depannya. Pemandangan Orihara Izaya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Pemandangan yang mustahil.

Perlahan, ia mendekati tubuh Izaya yang pingsan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan dan ragu-ragu. Shizuo masih tidak percaya kalau si master parkour itu pingsan. 'Ayolah, Izaya pingsan sebelum dihajar. Dihajar pun tidak pingsan! Ini mustahil!'

"Ini pasti salah satu jebakan liciknya!" Perlahan namun pasti, Shizuo menyentuh pundak Izaya dengan ujung pantofel hitamnya yang kelihatan bermerk itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Izaya sadar. Shizuo sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat wajah Izaya yang biasanya ia lihat dari jauh untuk target lempar vending machine-nya. "Oi! Jangan main-main!"

Tidak ada respon dari Izaya. Yang terdengar hanya desahan nafas Izaya yang tidak teratur, seperti terengah-engah. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, wajah Izaya yang biasanya agak pucat itu sedikit memerah. 'Masa dia sakit?' Shizuo masih memperhatikan Izaya dengan kewaspadaan tinggi.

Si cowok blonde itu menyentuh pipi Izaya dengan ujung jari kelingkingnya. Dan betapa kagetnya si debt collector itu, pipi Izaya panas sekali. Otomatis tanpa dikomando, Shizuo panik. "Oi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shizuo sambil mendudukan Izaya.

"Hn… I will kill you, Shizu-chan..." Izaya bergumam lemah. Ia sedikit nyengir kepada Shizuo.

"Cih! Sadar Izaya! Jangan cuma nyengir! Izaya!" tapi apa daya, Izaya pingsan di pangkuan musuh besarnya itu sejak SMA.

"Izaayaa!"

**-DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!-**

Izaya membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit, seperti kena lemparan bak sampah besar dan bau yang menghantamnya minggu lalu di depan Russia Sushi. "Ugh…" ia memegang dahinya, ada handuk kecil dingin bertengger disana.

"Kau sudah bangun, bajingan tengik?"

Izaya segera bangun dan mencari sumber suara hinaan yang biasa ia dengar. Ia melihat cowok tinggi berambut pirang di dekat jendela. "Shizu-chan?"

Orang yang dipanggil Shizu-chan itu menengok ke arah Izaya. Kakak dari Hanejima Yuuhei itu memandangnya dengan pasang tampang Suzzana nonton horor. Ia mengambil sebuah pulpen yang kelihatannya mahal dari meja kerja dan melemparkanya dengan ganas ke arah Izaya. Hasilnya, tidak sampai mencium jidat Izaya. Syukurlah.

"Dasar cowok tidak tahu terima kasih! Sudah ditolong malah tengil!"

"Sori Heiwajima-sama. Anda yang membawa saya kesini?" tanya Izaya dengan nada mengejek. Menggoda Shizuo tidak akan bisa dihalangi oleh sakaratul maut sekalipun bagi Izaya.

Shizuo menghampiri sofa tempat Izaya tidur. "Ketika kau akan kubunuh, kau tiba-tiba ambruk seperti barang jatuh. Ternyata setelah dengan berat hati kupegang pipimu, kau seperti telur goreng yang baru matang."

Izaya mulai memasang cengiran liciknya. "Baik sekali Anda! Musuh besar Anda pingsan dan anda menolongnya? Sugoi…"

Cowok yang sudah membuat niat untuk membunuh Izaya sejak SMA itu hanya mendengus kesal. Ia mengambil handuk kecil di dahi Izaya dan melemparkan yang baru ke muka cowok yang bisa berbahasa Rusia itu. Kemudian ia mengambil teh di bufet, dan menyerahkannya kepada Izaya. "Minum."

Izaya mengangkat alisnya. 'Kenapa si macan galak ini jadi sebaik ini? Perasaan tadi ia mau menggamparku pakai street sign?' batin Izaya. Ia meminum teh yang tadi Shizuo berikan kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau sebaik ini kepadaku, Shizu-chan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas akau masih punya hati untuk menolong orang yang sedang deman tinggi sepertimu sekarang," jawabnya ketus.

"Heee? Jangan-jangan Shizu-chan suka kepadaku ya?" ledek Izaya. Entah kenapa teori seperti itu muncul di otak briliannya.

Yang ditanya tersedak ludah sendiri, "diam kau, brengsek! Mana mungkin aku suka padamu! yang ada aku membencimu sampai akhir hayat!" tapi ada sedikit rona merah di pipi putih bebas jerawat milik Shizuo.

Kesempatan untuk menggoda Shizu-chan, "kalau begitu kenapa kau mau menolongku? Katanya benci?" provokasi mulai keluar dari mulut Izaya. Shizuo memilih diam.

"Kau tahu Shizu-chan? Kata orang-orang, benci dan cinta itu beda-beda tipis! Sulit diketahui!" Izaya semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Matanya memancarkan sinar nakal. "Dan kau tahu apa opiniku? Aku mencium tanda-tanda orang yang sedang jatuh cinta! Dan itu sepertinya ditujukan kepadaku! Hahaha!"

"Diam kau, cowok hitam!"

"Benarkan, Heiwajima Shizuo-sama?"

Salah bagi Izaya untuk menggoda Shizuo sekarang. Karena berkat provokasinya untuk menggoda Shizuo, ia mendapat cinderamata gratis berbentuk indah dari Shizuo: Tamparan Yang Menyebabkan Pipi Mempunyai Hand-Mark.

"Dengar baik-baik Orihara Izaya: Aku-tidak-akan-pernah-menyukaimu." Shizuo mengeja satu-satu kata-katanya, agar sang Informan top itu paham betul apa yang ia ucapkan.

Tapi, Izaya tidak akan diberi gelar informan top kalau tidak bisa membedakan mana orang yang berbohong padanya dan yang tidak. Saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, mata Shizuo tidak menatap Izaya langsung. Ditambah rona merah di pipinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Izaya terkekeh senang. "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Shizu-chan!"

"DIAM! Jangan bahas lagi!" Shizuo membentak Izaya sambil memukul tembok. Akhirnya tembok itu retak parah. Biaya perbaikan untuk Izaya.

Izaya melihat retakan itu dengan ekspresi dongkol. Ia ingin segera menagih uang penggantian tembok ke mantan bartender itu. Tapi ia memilih untuk melanjutkan introgasinya, "Kau suka padaku kan? Jujur saja. Biar hati lega. Toh, mudah-mudahan cintamu tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan." Izaya nyengir mencurigakan. Tampangnya seperti orang yang menganut paham phedophilia.

"Aaargh! Kau berisik tikus! Aku pergi!" Shizuo menendang pintu sampai engsel atasnya lepas. Biaya perbaikan lainnya untuk Izaya. "Makananmu ada di meja!"

"Baik mama! Tapi aku sudah tidak panas lagi sekarang!"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Adanya, mungkin besok aku yang kena demam!"

"Tapi kan Shizu-chan hanya membawaku ke sini dan mengompresku. Mana mungkin demam!" Izaya heran. Memangnya kalau orang merawat orang yang sedang demam, bisa tertular juga?

Shizuo tersenyum tipis. Tapi senyumnya lumayan agak mencurigakan. "Memang tidak bodoh. Tapi beda ceritanya kalau aku 'memindahkan' panasmu." Shizuo kemudian menutup pintu dengan ganasnya. Kalau pintu itu hidup, ia pasti akan melaporkan Shizuo atas tindakan asusila (?) terhadap pintu.

Cowok yang menyimpan kepala Celty itu kembali terkekeh melihat rival abadinya yang malu-malu tapi mau itu. Besok ia akan menemui Shizuo untuk membuatnya mengakui perasaanya. "Hahaha! Arigatou, Shizu-chan."

Izaya kembali menyeruput tehnya. Saat itu ia baru sadar akan sesuatu. "Tadi Shizu-chan bilang 'memindahkan' panasku. Kalau begitu, tadi Shizu-chan menci…" Izaya memegang bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Mulutnya menganga membentuk huruf O.

Flashback kecil menghampirinya. Saat ia masih sedikit sadar dari dalam alam mimpinya, ada sensasi aneh menghampiri mulutnya. Cukup menyenangkan. Tapi Izaya anggap itu sebagai mimpi indah sedang dicium cowok ganteng. Dan itu ternyata kenyataan. Bahwa ia telah 'kalah' dari si rival abadinya yang malu-malu tapi menyimpan hasrat seme yang menggebu-gebu. Seketika saat itu, wajah Izaya berubah semerah tomat kukus.

"SHIIIZUUUOOO!"

Di tempat lain. Shizuo sedang menghisap rokoknya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia merasa bangga kepada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil 'mengalahkan' si cowok tengil yang ia tolong barusan. "Rasakan pembalasanku, Izaya-kun… Kurebut ciuman pertamamu." Lalu terdengarlah gelak tawa mengerikan.

- You Can't Hide Your Feeling, Shizu-chan! -

- END -

**Ocehan Author: Apa-apaan fic ini? Argh! Sangat abal! Nggak mutu sama sekali! Gagal! Ide ceritanya pasaran abis! Tapi ingin banget bikin fanfic Shizaya berhubung lagi tergila-gila sama pair ini XDDD**

**Maaf kalau ada yang udah buat fanfic seperti ini baik di fandom DRRR! atau pun di fandom lain. Maaf kalau hanya menyampah di fandom ini -_-**

**Wanna RnR for me? To make my next fanfic better than this…**

- ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU -


End file.
